Promise You
by namikazepamela
Summary: Cho Kyuhyun beserta semua anggota Super Junior, EXO dan staff lainnya tiba - tiba diberikan liburan oleh Lee Soo Man ke sebuah kapal pesiar selama 3hari2malam. Siapa sangka disana Kyuhyun menemukan teman baru, siapakah dia? Dan bagaimana kelanjutannya?r&r yaw. Cho Kyuhyun x OC
1. prolog

Ini adalah cerita pertamaku tentang Super Junior Cho Kyuhyun dengan out character Lee Arisu. Sebetulnya, ini sudah aku publish di wpku tapi, aku mau publish juga di ffku. Gapapakan? Eheh~ so here's the prolog.. R&R oke kamsahamnida

Prolog

_Disclaim : Super Junior, Cho Kyuhyun_

**You POV**

Hai, aku adalah seorang gadis yang bekerja dikapal pesiar. Aku bekerja disini karena kudengar tawaran bekerja dikapal pesiar sangat mengiurkan walaupun harus tidak pulang kerumah selama delapan bulan, karena itulah aku memilih untuk bekerja disini. Selain itu, dengan bekerja dikapal pesiar aku bisa keluar negeri dengan gratis.

Dan sekarang diakhir kontrakku bekerja dikapal pesiar, aku berhasil datang ke negara yang selama ini aku impikan, Korea Selatan. Ditambah lagi, siapa sangka kapal pesiar tempatku bekerja ini telah disewa penuh oleh Lee Soo Man selama tiga hari dua malam! Tamu yang akan datang ke kapal ini adalah seluruh anggota Super Junior, EXO, trax dan staff SM.

Ini akan menjadi minggu yang menyenangkan bagiku dimana aku dapat melihat biasku secara langsung didepan mataku. Yeay~

**Kyuhyun POV**

Hai, apa aku harus melakukan ini? hhh… baiklah. Aku? aku cho Kyuhyun kalian tahu itu. Aku dan para member lainnya tiba – tiba diberikan libur khusus oleh Lee Soo Man di sebuah kapal pesiar yang sudah disewanya.

Ini cukup aneh untukku. Dia tiba – tiba memberikan libur untuk kami semua. Well kecuali Boa, SNSD, dan F(x) yang kuharapkan ikut serta bersama kami. Dia bilang kami butuh istirahat. Baiklah ini cukup menyenangkan untuk hyungku, tapi tidak untukku. Aku dilarangnya membawa laptopku! Dia bilang,"Kyu. ini liburan, tolong dimanfaatkan." Hei aku memanfaatkan liburanku dengan game! Itu caraku. Untung saja aku berhasil menyelinapkan pspku. Setidaknya aku ada hiburan selama tiga hari dua malam ini. this holiday is sucks!


	2. Chapter 1

_Credits by : Pamela Ribka / Goseumdochi_

well ini adalah cerita pertamaku tentang Super Junior. inspirasinya dari.. dari khayalanku karena sebentar lagi aku mau bekerja di kapal pesiar -amin- semoga kalian suka, dan jangan lupa comment ya

Dan maaf kalau masih berantakan EYDnya dan peletakan koma. Baru pertama kali menulis jadi pasti banyak yang salah. Maaf banget.

So here's the chapter one~ Enjoy

Disclaim : Super Junior, Cho Kyuhyun

**Promise You Chapter One**

09.00 pm

**You POV**

"Kau boleh berjalan – jalan diluar, tapi ingat.. jangan kebagian depan dimana para tamu berada. Kau mengerti?"

"Siap pak!" seruku sambil bercanda dengan memberi hormat padanya.

"Hah, aku akan sangat merindukan pegawai sesemangat kau, semoga kau berubah pikiran dan memperpanjang kontrakmu." kata pak Dominic –baca bosku- dengan lesu. Aku hanya dapat menanggapinya dengan cengiran khasku lalu membungkuk padanya untuk izin keluar.

Huaaah, walaupun sudah delapan bulan lamanya aku berada di kapal ini, setiap kali aku melihat keluar, aku pasti selalu terpukau dengan keindahan laut.

"Sebentar lagi ya." gumamku sambil melihat kearah langit. Sebentar lagi, aku pulang dan bertemu keluargaku. Mengingat wajah ibuku aku jadi tersenyum sendiri. Aku merindukan keluargaku.

**Kyuhyun POV**

Aku bosan. Walaupun ini liburan, entah kenapa aku merasa bosan. Aku lebih suka bekerja sampai pagi atau bermain game didorm seharian daripada disini selama tiga hari dua malam tanpa laptop!

Entah apa yang ada dipikiran kakek tua itu, aku tidak boleh bermain game. Katanya aku harus memanfaatkan liburanku dengan sebaik – baiknya, bukan dengan bermain game. Untungnya aku berhasil menyelinapkan pspku ini. ya setidaknya aku ada permainan selama di kapal pesiar ini.

Hyungku sedang asik berada di dalam ruangan besar bersama anggota EXO dan staf SM lainnya. Pesta.. ya biasalah, selagi libur pasti mereka berpesta. Aku? hah, bosan.

Minum, musik kencang, makanan enak, itu sudah biasa. Aku lebih memilih keluar mencari angin dan menyelinapkan pspku dikantung dalam jasku.

Aku mencari tempat nyaman untukku bermain, mungkin daerah belakang cukup sepi. Aku mengarahkan kakiku ke bagian belakang kapal. Baiklah, disini cukup hening dan tidak gelap. Bahkan aku dapat melihat keindahan lampu kota dari sini. Siapa sangka ternyata dari sini kota terlihat indah sekali.

Sambil melihat sekitar, aku menangkap sosok seorang gadis yang ternyata sedang melihat pemandangan juga. Kukatakan gadis karena terlihat dari rambutnya yang panjang dan bergelombang tersebut dia urai. Tidak mungkin kan ada laki laki bertubuh err bisa dikatakan langsing dan berambut panjang seperti dia.

Dari pakaiannya, dapat kukatakan dia adalah pelayan di kapal pesiar ini. Baiklah aku jadi penasaran bagaimana rupanya dari depan.

"Um.. Annyeong haseyo." sapaku dengan sedikit ragu pada gadis itu, gadis itu terlihat terkejut dan langsung membungkukan badannya kearahku dan meminta maaf dalam bahasa Inggris. Baiklah aku belum dapat melihat wajahnya dan! aku lupa standard pegawai kapal ini adalah bahasa Inggris, bagaimana aku bisa berbicara dengannya.

"Hello.. Don't be like that to me." ujarku sedikit terbata – bata takut dia tidak mengerti maksudku.

Dia menegakan tubuhnya, membuatku melihat dengan jelas wajahnya. Baiklah pertama dia manis, kedua dia manis, ketiga dia sangat manis!

"Can i help you sir?" ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

Melihat senyumnya membuat lidahku kelu tidak dapat berbicara apapun.

"Sir?" tanyanya menatapku cemas.

Ayolah Cho Kyuhyun dimana suaramu?!

"Um… No, I mean yes."

Dia tertawa kecil melihat responku. Baiklah mungkin dimatanya aku terlihat bodoh sekali karena kegugupanku ini. Shit

"Uum.. can you accompany me tonight? As.. uum friend. Ah yes, as a friend." ujarku dengan sedikit ragu. Semoga bahasa Inggrisku ini benar. Aaargh aku menyesal sekali dulu setiap pelajaran bahasa Inggris aku kabur, lihat hasilnya.. bahasa Inggrisku pas pasan!

"Certainly sir." kata dia sambil tersenyum.

"A! No Sir.. we are friends.. call me Kyuhyun ssi"

"Ah.. alright Kyuhyun ssi."

Baiklah aku tidak yakin dia bisa berbahasa Korea, tapi aku juga tidak bisa berbahasa Inggris lagi. Apa yang harus kukatakan?!

**You POV**

Dia terlihat bingung harus mengatakan hal apa lagi kepadaku. Baiklah wajahnya lucu sekali, aku tidak tahan untuk tidak tertawa melihatnya.

"Uum.. can you speak Korean? Korean you know? like annyeong haseyo? Or else?" ujarnya dengan gerakan tubuh dan suara yang cukup keras. Aku ingin tertawa melihatnya seperti ini.

"Aku bisa berbahasa korea walaupun tidak selancar orang korea aslinya." kataku dengan bahasa Korea fasih yang sukses membuat dia menurunkan rahangnya.

"Kau?! Ya!" teriaknya frustasi sambil memegangi kedua pelipisnya dan bergerak gusar, aku tidak dapat menahan tawaku melihatnya seperti ini.

"Aish jinjja. Kau tertawa? Ya! kenapa tidak bilang daritadi kalau kau bisa bahasa korea hah?! Kau tahu aku sakit kepala memikirkan bahasa Inggris untuk berbicara denganmu." kata dia dengan sedikit emosi. Baiklah dia lucu sekali.

"Aish.. aku malu sekali. pasti aku terlihat bodoh didepanmu tadi. Aaaargh!" gerutunya sambil mengacak acak rambutnya.

"Maafkan aku, tidak.. tidak sama sekali.. Kyuhyun ssi tidak terlihat bodoh." kataku tulus. Dia terdiam mendengar pernyataanku barusan dan berbalik melihatku, apa aku salah berbicara?

"Namamu sulit sekali," katanya tiba – tiba. Aaa ternyata dia memperhatikan name tagku?

"Iyakah?"

Dia mengangguk,"Aku akan memberikanmu nama Korea supaya aku mudah memanggilmu. Bagaimana kalau.. uum.. Cho Hana?"

"Cho Hana?"

"Kurang cocok ya.. uum bagaimana kalau Lee Arisu? Aku suka nama itu. Bagaimana hm?" katanya dengan mata berbinar seperti seorang anak kecil yang bersemangat ingin pergi ke taman bermain. Oh ayolah siapa yang bisa menolak nama spesial dari laki – laki lucu ini.

"Ah.. itu nama yang cantik. Baiklah, tadi kita belum sempat berkenalan kan? perkenalkan namaku Lee Arisu." kataku sambil mengulurkan tanganku mengajaknya untuk bersalaman.

Dia menyambut tanganku dengan hangat. Dengan senyum manisnya dia berkata,"Perkenalkan namaku Cho Kyuhyun. Senang berkenalan denganmu Arisu ssi."

Baiklah ini adalah awal perkenalanku dengannya, rasanya menyenangkan memiliki teman baru, apalagi idola semua orang.

Dia mulai bertanya – tanya tentang aku. Seperti dari mana asalku lalu apa hal kesukaanku. Dia bercerita tentang kesannya saat konser bersama Super Junior di Indonesia, kelakuan para member selama di dorm, jadwal dia mengerjai para member, dan dia juga menceritakan tentang kerinduannya dengan leader Super Junior Leeteuk.

"Ah iya, aku belum bertanya.. kau pasti tahu kan super junior? Apa jangan jangan daritadi aku bercerita tentang mereka tapi kau tidak tahu siapa mereka?" ucapnya dengan wajah polos yang sukses membuat aku tertawa geli.

"Tentu saja aku tau Super Junior. Kalian terkenal dimana – mana. Apalagi di negaraku."

Dia memegang dagunya dengan salah satu tangannya sambil tersenyum bahagia. Bisa kupastikan isi kepalanya itu penuh dengan kebanggaan membuatku ingin mengelepak kepalanya itu.

"Lagipula aku juga ELF." lanjutku santai.

"Mwo? Jinjja?! Siapa biasmu?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Uum.. aku takut kau tersinggung karena itu bukan kau." Ujarku dengan pelan diakhir perkataanku.

"Aish, jinjja?! Jadi itu bukan aku? aigoo.. siapapun itu, dia tidak bisa lebih tampan dari Cho Kyuhyun. catat itu!" kata Kyuhyun sambil mengarahkan telunjuknya tepat didepan keningku.

Tadinya aku ingin memprotes kata – katanya barusan, tapi dia langsung mengubah topik pembicaraan dengan tiba – tiba mengajakku bermain truth or dare dan memulai permainan sambil berjongkok. Kata dia, bermain truth or dare tidak akan seru jika dengan berdiri. Anak aneh.

Kami bermain truth or dare dengan cara kawi bawi bo -karena tidak ada botol disekitar kami-

Dan siapa sangka yang pertama kali menang adalah aku~

"Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"Apa benar kau pernah berkencan dengan Seohyun atau Victoria?"

"Ya! apa tidak ada pertanyaan yang lebih bermutu?" gerutunya.

"Ayolaaaah, aku penasaran."

"Tidak. itu hanya gossip." katanya sambil memutar bola matanya bosan. Aku menaikkan satu alisku berharap dia mengerti maksudku, aku masih kurang percaya dengan jawabannya.

"Baiklah aku pernah sekali berkencan dengan Seohyun. Kau puas?"

"Eii~ jadi itu benar? Waah, jika aku fansmu aku pasti akan sakit hati sekali mengetahui hal ini."

"Ayo kita mulai lagi!" kata dia mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Kyuhyun kali ini berhasil menang,"Truth or Dare?"

"Dare?"

Dia tersenyum lebar mendegar jawabanku barusan. Baiklah aku rasa aku salah karena memilih dare.

"Uum. Boleh aku ralat? Truth. Aku memilih truth!" kataku setengah memohon. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban lalu menyuruhku berdiri.

"Berdiri Lee Arisu~" kata dia dengan halus. Baiklah ini mengerikan, tiga kata itu terdengar seperti panggilan kematian bagiku sekarang. Aku rasa sebutan 'evil' untuknya memang sangat pantas. Lihat saja senyum mengerikannya itu!

"Kau berdiri diujung sana,"

"Lalu?"

"aku mau kau berteriak… 'Kyuhyun oppa kau tampan sekali! aku sangat sangat menyukaimu aaa' begitu." kata dia dengan menirukan suara wanita yang sukses membuatku menurunkan rahangku.

"Cepat sana!" ujarnya sambil menunjuk bagian ujung kapal. "Aku menunggumu Arisu ssi~" lanjutnya berbisik, -baca : berbisik didepan telingaku- membuatku bergidik ngeri dan langsung berjalan keujung kapal.

"Kyuhyun.."

"Aku ingin teriakan bukan bisikan!"

"YA!" teriakku kearahnya

"Ppaliwa!" teriaknya. Sial, akan kubalas kau Cho Kyuhyun!

Aku memejamkan mataku dan bersiap untuk berteriak,"Kyuhyun ssi!"

"Ya! OPPA!" teriaknya dari jauh.

"Aku tidak mau!" kataku balas berteriak.

"Harus oppa! Aku tidak mau tahu!" balasnya berteriak jauh lebih kencang dari aku barusan. Baiklah kita berdua pasti seperti orang gila berteriak – teriak diatas kapal seperti ini.

"KYUHYUN OPPA! KAU TAMPAN SEKALI AKU SANGAT SANGAT MENYUKAIMU! AAAA!" Teriakku dengan keras supaya dia puas mendengarnya. Aku langsung berjalan kembali ketempat kami bermain tadi dengan muka masam. Kulihat dia melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Ayo lagi!" kataku tidak sabar, aku ingin membalas kyuhyun secepatnya.

"Apa? kau ingin kalah lagi?" sindirnya.

"Kau yang akan kalah!"

"Ohohoho. Baiklah Miss Arisu, kita mulai lagi."

Dan.. dialah pemenangnya,lagi.

"Truth." kataku menjawab senyumannya. Raut wajahnya terlihat begitu bahagia, dia seperti sangat menikmati permainan ini. Apa aku bermain dengan orang yang salah? Jangan – jangan dia memang jago dalam permainan suit ini dan dia sengaja membiarkanku menang sekali diawal sebagai permulaan sebelum dia menyiksaku?!

"Apa kau sudah mempunyai seseorang?" tanyanya dengan serius membuat semua pikiranku hilang.

That's it?! Just 'Do you have a boyfriend?' that's it?!

"Hei.. Lee Arisu?" katanya sambil menjentikan jarinya didepan wajahku.

"Hanya itu pertanyaanmu?"

"Just answer it!"

"Tidak ada." jawabku seadanya.

"Kau bercanda?"

"Serius… terakhir itu uum saat sebelum aku masuk ke kapal ini." jawabku jujur. Baiklah itu cukup memalukan, karena berarti aku mengakui aku single selama delapan bulan. Hell yeah!

Dia terlihat lega akan sesuatu. Apa dia senang mengetahui aku single?

"Kawi bawi bo!" ucap kami bersamaan. Hasilnya ya seperti sebelumnya, Kyuhyun menang lagi. Ba-la.

"Aku pikir kau terlalu takut untuk memilih dare, Arisu." ujarnya dengan senyum licik. Aku tahu dia mengatakan itu supaya aku terpengaruh lalu memilih dare, tapi jika aku tidak memilih dare dia pasti akan menertawaiku dan mengatakan kalau aku ini pengecut.

"Dare!" kataku dengan lantang.

"Nyanyikan satu lagu untukku."

"Mwo?! Ya! Kau kan tahu aku tidak bisa bernyanyi!" ujarku kesal, jelas – jelas tadi aku bercerita padanya aku buruk sekali dalam hal bernyanyi dan sekarang dia menyuruhku bernyanyi. Aish jinjja, rasanya aku ingin mencakar – cakar wajah tampannya itu.

"Itu kan katamu, aku belum pernah mendengarmu bernyanyi. Pokoknya nyanyikan satu lagu untukku beserta gerakannya. Cepat!"

Aku berpikir keras tentang lagu apa yang akan kunyanyikan untuknya. Lagu Super Junior? Oh tidak.. itu terlalu panjang. Terlintas dipikiranku lagu sajojo yang kunyanyikan sewaktu ku berada dikelas 11, aku berhasil mendapatkan nilai delapan dengan lagu itu. Lagipula Kyuhyun tidak tahu itu lagu apa.

"Lagu bahasa Korea. Aku tidak mau kau menyanyikan lagu yang tidak aku mengerti." ujar Kyuhyun tiba – tiba.

Deg

"Kau bisa membaca pikiranku?!" tanyaku. "Tanpa harus membaca pikiranmu, dari raut wajahmu saja sudah terbaca Lee Arisu." katanya sambil mencubit kedua sisi pipiku.

Sambil mengusap pipiku aku berpikir lagu apa yang akan kunyanyikan.

Ting! That's it!

"Apa saja kan?" tanyaku pada Kyuhyun yang hanya dia jawab dengan anggukan.

**Kyuhyun POV**

Dia terlihat berpikir keras menentukan lagu yang akan dia nyanyikan. Tampangnya lucu sekali seperti itu membuatku gemas ingin mencubitnya lagi.

Tiba – tiba ekspresinya berubah dari serius menjadi tersenyum. Aku rasa dia sudah menemukan lagu yang akan dia nyanyikan.

"Apa saja kan?" tanyanya. Aku mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Tebakanku dia akan menyanyikan lagu girl band korea seperti misalnya lagu SNSD atau Miss A mungkin? atau bisa juga IU. Semoga saja tebakanku benar.

Tapi kemudian…

"Gom semariga han jibe isseo

Appa gom eomma gom agi gom

Appa gom eun ddoongddoong hae

Eomma gom eun narsshin hae

Agi gom en ai gwiyeowo

Eusseuk eusseuk jarhanda"

_-"Three Little Bears" yang Han Ji Eun nyanyikan di Full House-_

"Yeay~ bagaimana menurutmu?" tanyanya dengan riang padaku.

Menurutmu?! MENURUTMU katanya?! ZONK!

Tebakanku ZONK! Gadis ini… menyanyikan lagu three little bears seperti anak TK dekat rumahku! Dan dia juga menari yang gayanya persis sekali dengan tetanggaku itu.

"Hei?" tanyanya sambil menjentikan jarinya dihadapanku.

"Aku tahu itu penampilan yang memukau tapi bisa tutup mulutmu? Kau terlihat bodoh menganga seperti itu." lanjutnya lagi dengan nada sedikit sombong.

"YA! Apa apaan itu tadi hah?!" teriakku dihadapannya.

"Kau bilang apa saja. yasudah aku menyanyikan itu." kata dia santai.

Baru saja aku ingin memakinya lagi tapi tiba – tiba ada suara aneh berbunyi dari jam tangannya.

"Apa itu?"

"O? sudah jam satu? Wa.. ternyata cukup lama juga kita bermain. Tidakkah kau juga berpikiran yang sama denganku?" tanyanya dengan wajah polos layaknya anak kecil biasa.

Baiklah aku akui aku kesal perkiraanku tentang lagu yang akan dinyanyikannya tadi salah, tapi aku menyukai ekspresinya yang polos seperti anak kecil ini. Dia itu terlalu lucu dan tidak mudah ditebak seperti gadis lainnya. Dia menarik.

Aku mengangguk lalu berkata,"Ya, tidak kusangka kita berbicara dan bermain cukup lama malam ini. Kurasa sekarang waktunya kau untuk beristirahat Arisu ssi."

"Kau juga. Dan terima kasih atas hari ini, aku seeeenang sekali. Mungkin besok kita bisa bermain lagi?" ujarnya dengan riang membuatku tersenyum melihatnya.

"Uum.. kalau begitu, selamat tidur, Kyuhyun ssi." lanjutnya dengan senyum yang sukses membuatku berdiri terpaku melihatnya. Dia kemudian membungkukan badannya sebagai salam lalu pergi.

'Lee Arisu… gadis yang baru aku kenal sekitar empat jam yang lalu, berhasil membuatku menyukainya. Super sekali', ucapku dalam hati sambil melihat bayangannya yang lama lama hilang memasuki ruangan khusus staff.

Aku rasa ini adalah liburanku yang paaaaaling terbaik!


End file.
